SasoDei Under The BloodRed Moon
by Yaoi-rave-in-rebel-darkness
Summary: Deidara, a teen werewolf, looks back apon his relationship with the tempermental vampire Akasuna no Sasori. A SasoDei oneshot, written in Dei's POV, un. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEIDARA OR SASORI, but if I did, oooohhhh, Yaoi
1. Epilogue

Under the blood-red moon

He loves me. I tell myself this all the time. Yet it never seems true. There's always that uncertainty. Breed isn't the problem, either. For any other werewolf who loved a vampire like him, breed might be a problem, but for us, it wasn't. He didn't care if I was lycan.

He loved me for who I am.

But there were definite times where I looked into his hazel eyes, and I didn't see him. I saw just a lost, angry vampire's face and a cold, emotionless shell underneath.

And it scared me. I was losing him.

He never told me what was wrong, either. But those moments, however often, were brief, and within moments, he'd have his warm recognition in his eyes again. I knew something was troubling him. I knew something else, though, too.

I felt like I was missing something. Something big.

Even in wolf form, when my senses were at their best, I still couldn't tell. I couldn't see what was dragging him away from me. I was blind to the truth. The obvious factors.

It killed me, not being able to tell. To tell what was wrong with my koi.

I knew I was missing something huge, now. Something I definitely should've known. Yet somehow, it eluded my memory, like it was protected by a large shield. Impenetrable.

And for having such sharp vision, it was almost ironic at times _how blind I was beginning to feel. _

Only when it was too late did I realized what that factor was. The blood red moon. Only every thousand or so years did it come around, but when it did vampires alike all fell.

And it was here. I never felt so incredibly angry before. I was mad at the moon for taking him away from me. I was mad at him for not telling me so I could've helped.

_I was angry at myself for being so blind._

Because I lost him that night.

Lost him under the blood red moon.


	2. Awakening

_**Awakening**_

The woods flashed by in an endless blur as he ran, his heart pounding monotonously in his head, drowning out most of the noises around him. His long, golden-blonde mane whipped him in the face, where it wasn't already stuck to his chest and back in a sweaty coat. He could sense the vampire still close behind him, chasing him down like life depended on it…. Deidara veered suddenly to the right, mocha brown eyes of the bloodlover behind him nearly losing visual. 'Playing tricky, huhn, Dei….?' Thought Sasori amusedly as he rounded the turn gracefully and continued his hunt. Deidara came to a sudden stop. Cliff. Just great…. The blonde wolf shook his silky head in utter disbelief of his own forgetfulness. He'd roamed these woods his whole life, and he _knew _there was a cliff here…. and yet he found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place…. That place happening to be Sasori. The Akasuna had him pinned against the wall in a hungry kiss, and was growling with insane pleasure deep in his throat. Deidara broke the kiss, humming, "Hungry tonight, Danna, un?" Cerulean wolf eyes locked on to silken-brown vampiric ones. 'Oh the irony', thought Sasori as he scooped up his puppy as best as he could, which wasn't overly well considering the blonde was bigger than him, and began to make his way back to their home.

For as long as Deidara could remember, he'd been living here in the woods with the redheaded vampire he loved so much. Their house wasn't anything grand, but the two had preferred something humble over a mansion anyways. Deidara lay on the rug between formes, watching the flames in the fireplace, as Sasori lay beside him, using the blonde's still furry torso to rest his head on. "Danna, un….?"…. "Hm?"…. "I like the hunt game, un…." "…. Me too, Koi" …. "Can we play some more games like it, un?" Sasori chuckled lightly, responding by rubbing Deidara right along his side. He watched amusedly as said blonde's tail began to thump happily against the floor. Deidara could tell by the vampire's actions that he wasn't going to answer at the moment, so he changed topics. "Danna?" "….Yeah?" "…. Aren't you technically a pedophile, un?" Sasori laughed more heartily to this. "I don't think pedophilia really applies to immortals, hn" Deidara yawned, "Good point…. Un…."

_Bloody fangs dug deeper into supple flesh, greedily taking all possible from the blonde teen's body. He struggles to stay conscious, but the pain from the venom of the vampire's fangs makes it nearly impossible. He struggles to bring words, tears forming as he feels his life slipping away.... "Why….?"he asks the redhead as said vampire continues to kill him. Sasori laughs cruelly, "Because you're just a worthless, filthy mutt in my eyes."_

Deidara wakes with a start, shaking violently and in tears. "S….So real, un…. It…. It seemed so real, un…." He whimpers to himself, trying to forget that mere moments ago, he'd dreamt his own love had been killing him. He'd been having a lot of nightmare like this lately, but he hadn't told Sasori in fear that the redhead would freak. Usually the dreams had ended with the two of them being separated by one means or another, but in rare occasions, he'd dreamt that he'd been downright betrayed…. "But Sasori~Danna wouldn't do that to me, un…. He loves me…." Murmured the troubled blonde to himself, laying back down and trying to get back to sleep. Of course, Deidara had neglected to notice that said redheaded vampire had heard everything….


End file.
